Amour éternel
by EmisuMibu
Summary: Lors d'une traque de level E, Shiki et Ichijô se retrouvent devant un Hio. Que va-t-il se passer ? /!\Death Fic ! Si vous n'aimez pas, ne venez pas lire !


_Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens avec cette petite fiction sur Takuma et Shiki. Mon couple fétiche. Cependant, ce n'est avec le cœur joyeux que je l'écris. Je préviens que c'est une Death Fic. Sans doute la première et la dernière que j'écrirai._

 _Couple: Evidement, TakumaXShiki._

 _Crédits: Rien ne m'appartiens mis à part l'histoire. Sinon, les personnages sont à Matsuri Hino._

 _Je dédie cette fiction à mon chat. Parti trop tôt. Puisse-tu vivre en paix au paradis ou dans une autre vie. Je t'aime._

 **Amour Eternel**

Ils étaient trois. Trois contre deux. Trois level E contre deux aristocrates. L'issue était prévisible. Takuma sourit. Il avait beau ne pas aimer tuer, il détestait encore plus que Shiki se batte et se blesse... Le level E du milieu feula avant de sourire-de manière très flippante dixit Ichijô-.

-Vous êtes faits, putains de vampires, s'écria le level E avant d'éclater de rire, un filet de bave coulant de sa bouche.

Les deux partenaires ne bougèrent pas.

-Je ne parle pas aux pourritures dans ton genre, annonça Senri implacable et blasé.

-Pourtant tu es en train de le faire, sale pute.

Takuma soupira:

-Shiki. On y va. Ne discute pas.

-A tes ordres Ta-ku-chan.

Le vice-président leva les yeux au ciel avant qu'ils n'attaquent.

BLAM

Une balle. D'instinct, les deux élèves de la Night reculèrent. Un homme lentement apparu devant eux. Du brouillard allait avec un éclat de rire à faire trembler plus d'un humain.

-Tu te crois dans Dark Vador ou quoi ?, demanda le mannequin, le regard toujours aussi fixe mais sa posture trahissait son état de défense élevé.

-La ferme le Shiki. Ils sont tous pareils dans c'te famille ! Désagréables et cyniques au possible.

Et l'homme enleva sa capuche. Il s'agissait bel et bien d'un vampire. Un sang-pur qui plus est. Un Hio.

-Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec vous. Alors je vais aller au plus simple. Tuez-les.

Les level E se ramassèrent avant de bondir sur eux. Ichijô ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se jeta dans la bataille, son katana en main. Shiki, lui, avait son fouet de sang. Fouet qui désintégrait un vampire si une zone vitale avait été touchée.  
Cependant, Takuma se rendit vite compte que ses coups ne touchaient pas les level E. Continuant de se battre, il analysa ça plus en détail avant de remarquer que le Hio éttait hors du périmetre des combattants et semblait psalmodier quelque chose.  
Aussitôt, il rompit le combat avec le level E et fonça sur le sang pur en hurlant à son partenaire :

-Occupes-toi d'eux Shiki ! J'en ai pas pour longtemps !

Et il fendit l'air en deux, ratant de peu son ennemi.

-Tss, fit celui-ci. on abandonne son camarade ? Je reconnais bien là les Ichijô !

-La ferme ! On pourra jamais les battre si on ne vous tue pas d'abord !, cria-t-il avant de porter un coup. Tu veux tuer un Sang Pur ? Te voilà bien présomptueux pour un gamin ! Et si je t'ajoutais à mon harem ? J'aime bien ton caractère...

-Rêve !, rétorqua Takuma.

-Mais tu ne fais même plus attention à ton ami... C'est bien la fougue de la jeunesse mais il faut savoir se ressaisir.

Pris d'un doute, Ichijô se retourna et l'Hio en profita:

-Meurs !

Et, d'un geste, il arrêta la respiration du jeune homme... Du moins en partie... Le vice-président hoqueta, tenant à peine debout et portant sa main à la gorge. Un edouleur sourde le parcourant. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, l'Hio lui donner un coup de pied en plein ventre ce qui le fit tomber à genoux. Mais il entendit le cri de Shiki et sentit le pouvoir du mannequin s'étirer autour de lui frappant tous les vampires présent sauf Takuma. Dans un demi-brouillard, il vit le jeune mannequin courir vers lui tendit que ses genoux s'aidaient et, alors qu'il allait véritablement s'effondrer par terre-lachant son katana par la même occasion-Shiki le rattrapa.

-Chht Taku-chan. Ne parles pas. Ca va aller.

-Shiki... Les grands yeux du vampires se levèrent vers lui. Je vais mourir pas vrai ?

-Non! Absolument pas! Je ne laisserai pas...

-Ne ment pas. Juste...

-Tout ce que tu veux!

-Em...*tousse* Embrasse moi!

-Que? Tu ne préfererai pas que...?

-Non. Ecoutes-moi. Je t'aime. J'aurais voulu te le dire plus tard mais je n'ai plus de tem-...

Il toussa de nouveau. Le vice-président peinait à parler. Cela lui causait une douleur sans nom. Il avait juste assez d'air pour le faire.

-Je veux que tu m'embrasses. C'est tout. Mais si tu ne veux pas... Tu dois me trouver dégou-

Takuma n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase... Elle mourut sur les lèvres de Shiki.

-Je t'aime, annonça ce dernier en le regardant dans les yeux. Comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne.

Et Takuma eut un bref sourire avant que l'éclat de ses yeux pleins d'amour ne se perde, que son corps ne devienne lourd et que Shiki ne le prenne dans ses bras, pleurant. Avant de se désagréger. De devenir sable. De retourner en poussière.

Alors Shiki se releva. Interdit. Il laissa les derniers grains de poussières de Takuma tomber sur le sol. Il prit son katana. Les level E étaient morts. Takuma aussi. Il ne restait plus qu'eux deux. Lui et Hio, par instinct, il avait fait apparaître une arme: un katana qui respirait la Mort elle-même.

Alors le duel à mort commença. Shiki se battait avec passion quand le sang-pur prenait cela pour un jeu. Avec dévotion quand il ne connaissait que l'ennui. Avec amour quand l'autre n'avait plus de sentiments. En d'autres termes, Shiki symbolisait la vie quand le sang-pur représentait la mort. Les deux combattants ne parvenaient pas à se départager: quand l'un feintait, l'autre esquivait; les coups devenaient de plus en plus retords et les deux vampires se retrouvèrent bientôt couverts de sang.

Le combat dura des heures. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, les coups devenaient instinctifs et les deux combattants devaient leur force à leur instinct de survie, leur rage de vivre. La frontière de la vie et de la mort s'abolissait lentement mais surement jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Dans leur état normal ils seraient surement morts d'épuisement mais leurs convictions, leurs volontés les maintenaient debout, les poussaient à leurs limites et au-delà. Le premier à mourir serait celui qui ferait une erreur.  
Et ce fut l'Hio: d'un trait il voulut trancher le mannequin en deux mais celui-ci s'esquiva, hors d'haleine. Profitant de l'ouverture laissée par le sang-pur, Shiki fit un simple mouvement du bras comme le lui avait appris Ichijô et coupa l'Hio en deux. Le sang-pur s'effondra dans la ruelle. Aussitôt, Senri s'effondra sur les genoux, le katana à la main, épuisé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le vampire survivant se releva, le katana toujours à la main.

-C'est fini. Tous sont morts. Il ne reste plus que moi. Cependant, aujourd'hui, je connais tes sentiments Takuma. Et je les partage. Je ne veux plus que t'aimer et tu as été tué. Quand bien même je ne vis plus. Mon cœur est mort en même temps que toi. Il s'est mué en sable en même temps que ton corps. Il n'attend qu'un chose: la mort. La libération. Se libérer du corps qui l'enchaîne sur la Terre. Dans ce monde. Te rejoindre. Je ne veux pas de ces obligations qui me rattachent ici. Tout les gens qui me sont chers ont trouvés le bonheur. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon tour. Mais je ne pourrais le trouver que dans tes bras. Alors, (il inspira et leva le katana-le tenant à deux mains-pour l'appuyer sur son cœur) laisse-moi te rejoindre, mon amour.

D'un coup, Shiki se transperça le cœur, mourant sur le champ. Son corps se transformant en poussière.

Si quelqu'un avait observé la scène, il aurait pu remarquer le sourire qu'arborait le jeune homme. Il aurait sans doute vu le regard serein et empli d'amour qu'avait le mannequin en se transperçant le corps.  
Mais il n'y avait personne quand le mannequin international SHIKI SENRI se donna la mort. Il n'y eut personne lorsque deux formes fantomatiques et emplient de lumière se retrouvèrent et s'enlacèrent. Personne ne les vit s'éteindre dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et retourner au néant. Ensemble pour l'éternité.

FIN

 _Bien, j'espère que cette fiction vous a plu. Ce n'est pas la meilleure que j'ai écrit. Et elle est vraiment-trop-romantique. Mais je me voyais mal finir autrement. Si vous pouviez laisser un message cela me ferait très plaisir. Merci de me suivre et de me lire._


End file.
